souleaterocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Kurihara
Mizuki Kurihara also known as Lunai is a character that appears in a spin-off fanfiction series of Soul Eater. Lord Death met Lunai when she was young while being attacked by a mob. She grew too much darkness inside her so Lord Death sealed her in a painting in hopes that someone can save her. Many years later after the manga ends Kid cleans out Lord death's special room that has a bunch of special items and finds the painting. Kid is then warped to another world created with help by Lord Death. Thus, continues the story with Kid and Lunai as the main characters to seek a way out. Reference Appearance Lunai has bluish purple hair in pigtails, has blue eyes, and her basic outfit is a black leotard-like outfit with black sleeves, stockings, a red belt, and white boots. She sometimes changes her hair style as shown and has a few various clothes to wear depending on the occasion. Since she is an artist she makes her own clothes. Background When Lunai was young her father disappeared and was left with a step father. She grew up with a mother who neglected her needs and was too busy with her inventions and projects so she spent most of her time alone. After a misunderstanding, Lunai ran away from home to find a better family. But because she was a witch and was sheltered from the world, she did not know of the stigma that surrounded the witches, so she continuously encountered people who wanted her destroyed. Even though she can tolerate hate towards her, the darkness still enveloped her soul over time due to being empathic. That is when Lord death took pity on her and decided to seal her in a painting to prevent any more chaos or self destruction. Soul Form Lunai's soul is a bluish purple color like the color of her hair and has a bright and optimistic soul. Even though darkness consumed it, it only covers the soul like a blanket rather than the soul absorbing it. Relationships: Lunai is nice to people but hesitant to become friends with anyone in the beginning, but later grows attached to Death the Kid for his kindness. Maka Albarn: Even though Maka intimidates Lunai at first, she gets along with her well and they become good friends. However Lunai can't stand Maka's stubbornness sometimes and has a hard time giving her advice. Soul Evans: Lunai likes the laid back attitude of Soul. But sometimes he worries her. Black star: Lunai can't stand Black star. He's just too much for her. A'bilities/Weapons:' specialty: ice magic, technique attacks, and soul manipulation soul empathy: This is just like empathy, but being able to see and identify the darkness in a persons soul. type of weapon: Javelin with 2 sharp batwing-like shaped edges on each side with one a bit smaller sized than the other. She can transfer magic into the weapon and can flick bat shaped attacks at an enemy. Her weapon also slowly absorbs energy from the enemy for each hit, and can send a shockwave back at them once built up to a certain point, however this attack is rarely used as it also drains the user of the weapon as well. other weapons she can use: bows/crossbows, throwing knifes, shurikens(she usually uses snowflake shaped designed ones), and she also sometimes has hidden blades within the sleeves on the sides of her arm and a fan that needles come out of when flicked(both only mostly good for surprise attacks so is not used often) She mostly does technical combat with occasional magical or regular attacks. She does not like to use magic much. S'trengths:' -has good perception and intuition -get's along with almost anyone once she opens up to them -fast reflexes -great with advice and encouragement -can read soul wavelengths Lacks/weaknesses: -likes to work alone -has a hard time recovering from a loss -doesn't do well under pressure esp. when making a big decision -allergic to cats (yes, even Blair will make her sneeze in cat form though) -has a hard time expressing emotions at times and mainly has a flat expression(poker face), but will open up to those -deemed trustworthy and will to express more openly, even being more playful. She is usually respectful to others, but -if you strike a nerve and keep pressing her continuously her emotions will start leaking and become apparent. She pushes herself too far if something means a lot to her becoming self destructive. sensitive to the darkness. Likes: Music, puzzles, knowledge, drawing, flying with magic, folklore/myths/legends, organization, glasses, cooking, starlit skies, rain, poetry, dogs, massages, butterflies, jokes, bats, ranch chips, etc. Dislikes: ''' annoying people, math, cowards, hot weather, using her magic for pointless things, dark places, soda, spicy and bland tasting food, being alone, etc. '''Trivia: -Her psuedo name is a combination of Lunar+Ai which means love in Japanese -she writes and draws with her left hand but can use a few things with her right hand like using the computer mouse -Lunai's favorite colors are Blue, Purple, and Red -her bust size is C -Lunai's family studied lore and had a business inventing magical stuff that will help people in the future. Lunai was created and finalized in 2014. Using this character in any way or form is prohibited. Fanart is okay ONLY when the story has been published and has been given credit to tdotakichan Source image of design: https://www.deviantart.com/dream-paint/art/Lunai-OC-Soul-Eater-Reference-472889878